


Poursuivis

by Melie



Series: Trente Baisers Maudits (Asazuki/Ryoko) [1]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Community: 30_baisers, F/M, Français | French, POV First Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30_baisers, thème : Course Folle.)</p><p> "Nous courons, nous fuyons, nous nous battons, chacun à notre manière." POV de Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poursuivis

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, pas même le narrateur.

C'est donc notre destin. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'il en est ainsi que je ne me demande même plus pourquoi.

Un nom. Une côte manquante.

C'est ça. C'est nous. Les Blade Children. C'est ce qui se tapit dans l'ombre, ce qui tue pour ne pas être tué, ce qui n'a plus d'espoir, ou si peu…

Pourtant, moi, j'y crois encore. Je m'obstine. Kanone me trouve stupide.

Mais s'il y a une seule chance, une seule, de pouvoir nous en sortir, je la saisirai. Et si c'est réellement cet Ayumu, comme semble le croire Rio, alors je devrai lui faire confiance.

Rio. Elle est si jeune. Nous sommes tous trop jeunes, de toute manière.

Si jeune. Et elle tue déjà. C'est peut-être ma faute. Peut-être que non, peut-être que c'est la faute du destin. Mais en tout cas, il en est ainsi. Rio tue, Rio semble presque aimer tuer, Rio est fière, et elle mettrait en danger jusqu'à sa vie pour ça.

Rio est trop jeune.

Kanone dirait sans doute que c'est ce qui est bien. Il le lui a d'ailleurs sans doute déjà dit.

Kanone est différent. Nous sommes tous différents.

Mais nous sommes tous poursuivis par le même mal. Celui d'être ce que nous sommes.

Nous courons, nous fuyons, nous nous battons, chacun à notre manière.

Kanone détruit tout sur son passage, notre espoir y compris. Quitte à fuir, autant détruire.

Rio tue, mais est-ce qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle fait ?

Asazuki tue, parce qu'il y a été habitué. Il l'a choisit, il le fait. Il a quelqu'un à protéger, lui. Il a Ryoko.

Ryoko ne tue pas et ne tuera jamais. Mais elle est court, elle aussi. Elle court avec nous. Elle court avec Asazuki.

Ils courent loin devant nous. Très loin devant nous. Et ils courent ensemble.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je ne l'ai remarqué que depuis peu. Mais il y a toujours eu ces regards. Il y a toujours eu cette proximité, cette complicité entre eux. Ryoko m'a accusé d'avoir fait de lui un tueur. Mais c'est elle la coupable en fait. C'est elle qu'il veut protéger…

Enfin, je suppose que maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance.

Asazuki et Ryoko se moquent de l'espoir, maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils s'aiment.

Aimer… les Blade Children le peuvent-ils ? Il semblerait que oui… ils en sont la preuve. Je me l'étais souvent demandé… maintenant je sais. Depuis que je les ai vu s'embrasser, l'autre jour, et pleurer, elle dans ses bras, lui la soutenant, ensemble…

Je sais qu'ils courent loin devant nous. L'espoir, ils s'en moquent, parce qu'ils l'ont vu l'un en l'autre.

Peut-être que je me trompe. Pas sur leur amour, mais sur mon interprétation. Qu'importe. Nous continuons à courir, tous. Et les Hunters continuent à nous poursuivre.

Un peu de répis. Un peu de bonheur. Cela est-il possible ?

Peut-être.

FIN.


End file.
